The Man Untold
by OctoberMemories
Summary: Heero has a secret. We all knew he did. But no could be ready for this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Untold**

**CHAPTER 1**

Above his head, the lights flashed and the sirens screamed. Red. Clear. Red. Clear. An endless blaring "waaaaa..." all around him. His head hurt, and he knew the others probably though it was him that had set off the alarms. This knowledge only made him feel worse for thinking it was probably Duo that had. Quatre hated being the underdog. Always the weakest link. But it came with being caring. It came with being human. So much more human than the others. Even Duo. He pressed on though. There were few enough guards flying around the corners that he simply shot them down .You couldn't hear a tank over the alarm let alone a handgun shot. It wasn't really his nature to kill so thoughtlessly, but he couldn't slow down. They had to get out.

Wufei rounded the corner gun raised, and found himself nose to barrel with Quatre's own weapon. A half moment of shock before his face flashed back into his traditional scowl. They both lowered their guns, turning down the hall that Wufei had just come from. The darker boy's stomach knotted a little. It was strange to see Quatre so... so much like the rest of them. Silent, steely-eyed. So cold. He knew he underestimated the blonde just like he underestimated Duo. It was hard not to. The two of them were so much more... real. More human. Especially Quatre, with his big aquamarine eyes and ready smile.

Ahead of them appeared Trowa, a pale and limping Duo leaning heavily against his side. Blood stained the braided's boy's black pants. All eyes met. All eyes narrowed. Duo rolled his eyes and layed his head to the side, pressing his face into Trowa's shoulder. The taller boy shifted, letting Duo rest more comfortably. Neither Quatre nor Wufei missed how Trowa cradled him, just like they never missed the fleeting glances between the two back at the safe house. The almost imperceptible touches. But there was something far more demanding at hand at that moment. Quatre's throat had gone dry as he though of it. None of them had done this. They would have already confessed so everyone could get on with getting out. That left only one other.

"Loading docks," Quatre's voice was far steadier than he felt.

And so they moved. The blonde went to Duo's other side to help suppose him. Wufei led, shooting anyone that appeared before them. Someone had finally shut that awful siren off, though the lights still flashed. They all knew, with a crushing reality, that something was terribly wrong. Because Heero never messed up. With Heero, things always went according to plan. But as they pushed through the doors to the warehouse that sheltered the docks, they realized that something wasn't just wrong. The whole damn world had just shattered.

There was Heero. Skin shining with sweat. Chest heaving. Eyes wide. Lip bloodied. And her. Some raven-haired, emerald-eyed super-model. Tight spandex pants that hugged her hips and legs all the way down. Combat books. A white tank-top tucked into the pants. A gun holster belt riding low on her hips. Missing a gun, because it was pointed right at Heero's head. She looked calm. Collected. Entirely unfazed. The scene crashed around in each boy's brain like some cruel concrete ball. The perfect soldier. At the point of a gun. Duo gave a strangled groan and suddenly went limp. He'd seen too much.

"You're too early," Heero gasped, his cobalt eyes never leaving her face. "You're not supposed to be here yet. _Trinity_," he pleaded.

Heero Huey pleading. Oh God... Hell had frozen over. Heaven had forsaken them all.

"_I'm - not - dead - yet!_" Heero hissed.

"Plans change," was her icy reply.

And she pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A terrible, heart-wrenching scream rose above the gunshot.

_Oh, dear God, a voice that sweet shouldn't be able to make such an awful sound._

Would that be the last memory he had to follow him into the black, cold after life? He assumed it would be dark and cold. None of the young pilots had any reason to believe that something better lay beyond. Eyes squeezed shut, Heero waited for death to overtake him. A thought occurred to him after a few painless, non-cold moments. He wasn't dead. A muffled thud behind him made his eyes fly open as he turned. A guard crumpled to the floor with a bullet between his eyes behind him. Instantly rage heated his blood as he turned back to the woman who stood before him. An infuriating smirk fell over her full lips.

"Miss me?" she grinned.

"We have to get out of here," was Heero's strained reply.

He turned to the others. Trowa held an unconscious Duo and Wufei clutched at a struggle Quatre. Desperation lay in those aquamarine eyes. To get to him? To save _him_? Heero's brow furrowed, and he went to help Trowa. As Trinity made to follow him though, she was met by the raised guns of both the slight Arabian and the fierce China-man. She held her hands up in surrender though one still held her own gun. She raised an eyebrow and Heero sighed.

"It's alright," he commanded.

Neither boy seemed pleased with that statement, but they obeyed nonetheless. So they walked. Down this hallway. Turn. Down another. Trowa swiftly grew tired of dragging Duo's dead weight. Even with Heero's help the lanky American was an awkward haul. As gently as he could, he slung Duo over his shoulder. Quatre took the lead. Functioning as a walking map he led them out a back entrance of the base. It was probably the only one that wasn't swarming with soldiers. 3 steps from the door and they were in the safe cover of the dark forest. Turn directly west, walk for 6 minutes, and they were at their hidden van.

"Little genius isn't he?" Trinity purred, eyeing the blonde.

"You have no idea," Heero mumbled, passing her to help Trowa again.

Sliding down from Trowa's shoulder, Duo stirred. He gave a violent jerk and a strangled cry, obviously thinking that the enemy had him. Instantly Trowa's arms locked around the struggling boy, holding him steady and still. It seemed no words were needed, for a moment later Duo calmed.

"Tell me it was a dream," Duo whispered in a shaky breath, clinging to Trowa's shirt with a white-knuckled grasp. "Please, Trowa, tell me the pain in my leg's gone to my head."

The words struck them all with a nearly audible _smack_. The perfect soldier. Failed. Defeated. Or worse. Commanded. They had all allowed themselves to fall into the security of having Heero as their leader, as if no one gave him orders. As if he ran things. To him there were no Doctor Such and Such. No Professor What Not. He was Heero. The perfect soldier. The one strong enough to make it on his own. To lead _them_. And even though, deep down, they all knew this to be untrue, it still crashed down on them like a piece of the sky. At Trowa's lack of response, Duo knew. They all knew. Trowa helped the limping pilot into the back-most seat of the can. Instantly the braided boy sprawled across the seat, laying his head in Trowa's lap. Trowa's long-fingered, pale hands cam up to stroke his hair tenderly. Wufei took the wheel and Trinity the passenger seat. Quatre and Heero the back seat in front of Duo and Trowa's. As he climbed into the van, Quatre paused and looked over his shoulder. He met Heero's eyes with a confused, questioning look. Silently asking what was going on. Heero could only shake his head and look away. The back to their safe house was long and silent. Tense thoughts hung in the air. At every bump they crossed, Duo stifled a whimper. For the sake of the braided boy's pride, no one turned to look at him. Observation of his wound could wait. After 2 hours though, Trinity finally spoke.

"You've all grown closer than we planned," she said levelly, in a tone mocking Heero's. "You care about each other. Even you, Heero. Raised to have no emotion."

No one made reply. They drove a little while more and finally arrived the safe house. It was a 2 story lake house, lovely in its design but cheaply rented for its solitary location. They had Quatre to thank for even that tiny amount of money. Between Heero and Trowa, Duo was unloaded with doors opened ahead of them by Quatre. Wufei and Trinity followed closely behind. For a little while the boys went about functioning as if it had been just another mission. As if Trinity weren't there. Trowa and Quatre set in on Duo, the taller pilot holding him still as they blonde dug out the bullet with small but capable hands. Involuntary yelps and cries rang out against the walls. Wufei made coffee. Heero updated the mission status on his lap top. **FAILED**, he typed into the data log.

There was a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. Because at any moment, he would have to tell them. He would have look into their trusting gazes and tell them everything. All of it. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to -

"Heero?" the world froze as he heard that quiet voice. "Heero, what's going on? Who is that girl?" silence. _"Damn it, Heero," _at the whispered curse he turned with slightly widened eyes. "Please."

He swallowed, his throat dry, and rose as if the weight of the world lay on his shoulders. In the living room they had congregated. Duo's leg was bandaged and propped up on the coffee table. Trowa was at his side. Wufei stood by the now roaring fireplace, a mug of steaming coffee in his hands. Trinity leaned against the stair rail. And Quatre stayed with him, close to his side. As if to lend him what little gentle strength he had to spare. That any of them had to spare.

"Her name is Trinity," he began in his monotone way. "She was not born. She was made. We were chosen, each of us, for our own unique abilities. Aside from me," he did not elaborate on that short statement about himself. It was a deeper glimpse into his past than any of them had ever seen before. "Trinity was created. Generations of biotechnology, stealing eggs and sperm cells from carefully chosen parents, secretly implanting them in desired mothers, and finally they had their perfection," cobalt eyes fell upon Trinity. "She is everything we are, everything we're not, and everything the professors thought the human raise should have become by now."

"Then why the hell are we here?" Duo snarled.

"We..." another dry swallow and he had to start again. "We were only the beginning. I knew every mission we would all get ahead of time. Initially we were not to meet at all, but as that became increasingly impossible, we calculated a plan to accommodate it. After a certain vital mission, I would self-destruct. This signaled Trinity into action. She would then..." another pause, another dry swallow, and he had to look away from them. To the wall. To the floor. But their eyes were on them and he couldn't shake the cold sweat lurking beneath his skin. "She would kill the rest of you, finish the job, and also self-destruct. Thus the fall of Oz and the preservation of the secret of the Gundam Pilots."

Silence. Near him, he felt Quatre stiffen. Duo's eyes were wide. Trowa and Wufei were as unreadably as ever. But he saw the tightness in their lips and fingers. Tiny things that one only learned with spending every day with a person for months. Trinity watched him with her perfect green eyes. She was 12 the last time he'd seen her. That made her 15 now. God she looked 21! Beautiful. Perfect. But not the same. Not the Trinity he had left behind.

"So we've been used," it wasn't a question, and all eyes lay on Quatre. "All this time. All this fighting for peace and freedom and just. And we were just forerunners for her. We would never see the end, be it peace or not," aquamarine orbs lighted on his face, and something lay deep within them that he'd never seen before in the smaller boy. "And you knew," Heero's heart broke and his throat tightened painfully.

"What's gone wrong then?" Trowa asked. Always the voice of reason. As calm as ever.

"I umm..." Trinity cleared her throat. "Escaped."

All eyes flew to her. Trinity shrugged like a guilty child, a little, almost apologetic, smile on her face. She looked 15 then. Brows furrowed, and they turned back to Heero for more explanation.

"You can tell us the rest in the morning," Heero sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

Duo looked like he might protest, but a look from Trowa kept him grudgingly silent. Wufei helped raise him up, and between him and Trowa they got the braided boy up the stairs with little racket. For reasons unknown, the China-man offered his room to Trinity. It was unlike him, though it did make sense. His room had a couch, and everyone would sleep better knowing the girl was watched. If they slept at all. Quatre and Heero found themselves alone in the living room. They shared a room, in this house at least. Duo and Trowa had taken to be roommates early on, and Wufei was avidly happier sleeping alone. And secretly, Heero welcomed the comfort of another body in the room when darkness fell. Yet now, unable to meet the hurt glare of the blonde, Heero settled on the couch. Quatre didn't move for a long moment. And then he was gone up the stairs. And the dark closed in around Heero, thick and hard. What had he done?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Quatre couldn't sleep. Hell none of them could but Duo, whom Trowa had at last more or less shoved 3 sleeping pills into. He could feel them tossing and turning, just like him, through the walls. He worried for Wufei, but at the same time he didn't. If that girl was going to try anything there was no one better than Wufei to take care of her in that infuriating _women shouldn't be fighting_ way he does. Quatre had to smirk a little at that. Shoving a hand back through his blonde hair he flopped onto his back. Then onto his side. Then onto his other side. This really was pointless. He was angry, no doubt but... that wasn't what was keeping him awake. The image of Heero, downstairs, on the couch, alone kept flooding his mind. Honest Quatre wouldn't be surprised if Trowa or Wufei snuck down there and killed him in the night. It was true, none of them should trust him now. Ah, but what was he saying. Did they truly expect anything less from their oh-so-compassionate trainers?

A creak and a groan told him someone was coming up the stairs. Well since there was only one person downstairs, that meant it was Heero. Quatre tensed. Held his breath. Squeezed his eyes shut. But the door creaked open anyway, and the blonde knew he could not deny Heero Huey a warm bed. He could sense the hesitance in the other. The uncertainty. That more than anything, more than the appearance of Trinity, more the than the revelation of the truth, hurt so deeply. He was their rock. He was their strength. And he was so broken. Could any of the rest of them feel it?

"Quatre?" God he hated hearing that deep voice so soft. "The fire went out downstairs. It's... it got cold," had he ever heard the other boy falter before?

"Turn on the electric heater," he tried to keep the feeling out of his voice, and hoped more than anything that he failed. "Come to bed."

Quatre heard the relieved sigh that Heero released in a rush. A moment later, the electric heater clicked on with a soft hum as it heated up, gradually dousing the room in an eerie orange glow. The bed dipped at Quatre's back as the taller pilot slid beneath the covers, careful not to touch his partner. But it was that he was there. It was that he could hear him breathing beside him, feel the physical strength that exuded from him. Quatre needed that. Needed to know that that, at least, was still sure and real. He wanted to curl up to it - into it. But he didn't. He never had, never would. At last sleep came. Because he was safe. Heero was there. However broken, however changed. Heero was there.

_Hot. It was hot. His mouth was dry. His head hurt. Slowly, wincing against the strange light, he opened his eyes. Fire. Fire all around him. He sat up and his head spun sickly. Crackling, growling fire. The smoke stung his eyes, assaulted his lungs. When he pressed his hand to his brow, he felt the blood. Duo was there, near him. He was so pale. His stomach was bleeding deep, black blood from several deep gashes. And Trowa. So tall, so slim. His face as impassive as ever. He turned away mildly at a sudden explosion. The whole of his back was gaping open in an awful slash that followed his spine. But Wufei... Where was Wufei? And Heero? A terrible roar crashed down around them. The great, elegant Shenlong Gundam fell in a blaze of black fire. And suddenly there was Wufei, standing with them. His clothes hung around him in black, singed rags. Some burns marred his arms and back and stomach. The Chinese boy held out his hand to Quatre. It was icy once he grasped it. Slowly the blonde rose. Eyes wide. Legs trembling. HeavyArms lay dead in the distance. Deathscythe, nearer, twisted in an impossible way. Dear God, what hell was this..._

_Then, as if bid by some unknown premonition, all eyes looked up. Wing Zerio towered above them. Dark. Terrible. And there was Heero standing in the open cock pit, detonation control in hand. Quatre screamed, but no sound came out. The fire swallowed his cries. He made to run, but was held back by his fellow pilots. Their eyes were lost and dead, their bloody grips cold and steely. He fought, screamed, cried. But to no avail. Slowly, everything was fading away. He must be dying. The fire, the heat. But their hands stayed, holding him down._

"Quatre!" a low voice hissed, barely audible. "Quatre! Wake up, Quatre!"

At last, wide aquamarine eyes shot open. Heero. Heero before him. Heero's hands keeping him still. He was in his room. No fiery battlefield just that warm orange glow from the heater. At last, the Arabian sucked in a seering breath that came out on a sob. He could feel the tears running into his hair, cold against his hot skin. He made to wipe his face but Heero caught his hand and tugged him up. Quatre's head swam and he fell against the other boy's chest. Strong, lean arms closed around his own slight shoulders. And suddenly he couldn't hold back the sobs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" his arms went around Heero's chest, clung there. "We would've... would've followed you... into any battle - any death... You're all we... have, Heero. _We're_ all... all we have. Just... the five of us."

Silence came from the lips so near his temple, but a hand came to rest on his head, and long fingers gently twined in his fine blonde hair. If only they could just stay like that. If only time would just stop. Heero's arm around his shoulders tightened. Those lips brushed his temple, light enough to be an accident.

"I won't leave you, Quatre," came that soft, growling voice. Stronger now than before. "I know... I know what to do now."

"_What_?" there was a tinge of bitter sarcasm in the single word reply.

Heero leaned back, caught Qautre's chin in agile fingers. Lifted his face until their eyes met.

"I will kill anyone that comes between the five of us," he said it so unblinkingly, so unflinchingly. Just like Heero. Just like that... that god-like surety he possessed that steeled the rest of them. "We're on our own now. Just us. No more orders. No more games. We will fight for peace our own way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heero lay sleepless that night. He laid there until the black world beyond turned that eerie, shapeless gray of early morning. And still he held the soft boy close to him. Quatre had fallen to sleep finally. That blonde head resting gently on Heero's chest. No more nightmares. No more tears. When he had cried out those long hours ago, cried out and tore at Heero as he tried to calm him, an instinct Heero hadn't truly been aware he had took over. He hadn't known he knew how to calm someone, how to hold them. He hadn't known his hands could be so gentle, even as they shook. Now though, sure that Quatre was sleeping soundly and without fear, he slipped from the warm security of the blankets and sheets, and made his way quietly down the stairs. His throat was so dry it was beginning to hurt, and he needed to think. He needed to clear his head. He needed –

_Thump… Thump… Curse…_ Heero paused and looked around the corner to the stairs. Duo.

"Damn… stupid… mother –"

The tousle-headed pilot of the ominous Gundam Deathscythe gripped the railing of the stairs so tightly his arms shook. He was trying quite valiantly, and failing quite miserably, to get down the stairs without making too much noise. The splint and bandages on his leg prevented that inevitably. He stopped though, when Heero appeared at the bottom of the stairs and peered up at him.

"Do you need help?" Heero asked quietly, knowing it would destroy the other boy's pride but also knowing that Duo was not stupid enough to risk falling down the stairs and breaking his own neck.

"Not from you," Duo whispered venomously.

Heero blinked, and his heart gave an awful lurch. That wasn't the reply he'd expected. Even after his betrayal to them, even after everything, he'd expected the other three to deal with him in at least a sort of professional coldness. Even Duo, who, like Quatre, seemed to feel so much more than the rest of them. But no, no the braided-boy glared down at him with a vehemence, with a hatred so hot it hurt him to his very core. He nodded once and turned to go back into the kitchen where he proceeded to get himself a glass of water. The struggled thumps and mumbled curses continued slowly down the stairs, and into the living room, until at last Duo rounded the corner of the kitchen bracing heavily on the wall. He made it to the fridge, glaring at Heero all the way, and grabbed a cold bottled water. Without a word, Heero reached into the medicine cabinet and held out a bottle of pain-killers to the other boy. Duo's wide eyes narrowed at him, and he glared for a moment before snatching the pills from his hand and hobbling to the table to plop down in a chair. Silence ensued, broken only by Duo shaking two pills into his waiting hand. Heero sipped at his water, staring out the sliding glass doors that opened out onto the back porch and over-looked the lake. He should go stand out there. He should leave Duo alone.

"I always knew you had a secret up your sleeve," came Duo's bitter voice. Heero turned to him warily. "But I never thought it was something like this. I never thought you'd betray us like this."

"Things were different then," Heero was surprised at the softness of his own voice.

"Things are different now," Duo shot back. "Things will be different tomorrow."

"And what will you do tomorrow?" Heero nearly taunted.

Duo opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Closing his mouth he glared at Heero an instant longer before turning back to glare at the water he held between his hands. Sighing finally, the lanky Duo flopped backward in his chair, letting his head fall over the back. His long braid nearly touched the floor.

"I heard Quatre crying," he nearly whispered, his bright eyes closed. "And I heard you talking to him. Murmuring," he turned his head and opened those startling midnight blue eyes to peer at him. "What did you tell him?"

Heero was quiet a moment. He had to look away from that prying gaze. He found his eyes drawn once again to the soft, gray morning beyond the sliding glass doors. The sun was beginning to glint of the lake. Soon he knew a thousand little firey crystals would light over the lake's surface. That's kind of how he felt inside. Like he was made up of a thousand, million tiny little bits of glass and fire. It hurt so much to hurt them. Heero wasn't used to feeling so much. Well, he wasn't used to acknowledging it at least.

"I told him that I wouldn't leave him," still he stared out over the world beyond. "I wouldn't leave any of you," Heero cut his eyes to the side to meet Duo's now wary gaze. "You don't know what it's like to never have anything, and then to suddenly have so much."

This drew a mild snort from the braided-pilot as he leaned back up and rested his elbows on the table to take a sip of his water. He shook his head as though in disbelief before finally peering up at Heero through his jagged bangs. The early morning light caught the glint in his eyes just right. Duo was a beautiful creature in his own strangely innocent, frighteningly demonic way. Heero never quite understood how Trowa kept up with him.

"We know, Heero," Duo smirked. "We all know. You have to trust us."

"Then you have to trust me," Heero shot back.

"Well if you can keep your girlfriend from killing us in our sleep for the next few days we'll see," Duo gave a languid stretch, lacing his fingers behind his head. "She's hot by the way," the lanky boy gave Heero a playful wink.

It made Heero smirk secretly. At least Duo was back.

"I'll tell Trowa you said that," the small choking sound that came from Duo's throat almost made Heero laugh outright. "We're not stupid," he threw in on a side note. "Or deaf," he muttered as he turned to rinse out his glass and set it in the wrack. "Come on," he held out a hand to Duo at least. "Let me help you back up the stairs."

Duo glared mildly but allowed himself to be hauled up. Maybe, just maybe, it would all be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still too early to rise for even the ever-ready Gundam pilots. So after Heero helped Duo back up to his room and back safely to Trowa's sleeping side, he returned to his own bed. Quatre, perhaps out of habit, rolled away to give him room. They'd spent so much time perfecting sleeping without touching. Now though, Heero looked over the smooth shoulder and ridged back of the blonde youth, and thought of all the times he'd wanted to touch him. So he reached over, sliding his hand up that pale arm, over Quatre's shoulder and neck, and into his golden hair as he snuggled against him. Molding himself against Quatre's smaller frame. Heero's arm went securely around Quatre's trim waist, and he buried his face in the smooth curve of the blonde's neck. Here was Heaven he was sure. Inhaling the other boy's scent, his essence. Sharing warmth. Even though he knew he wouldn't sleep, he was content to lie there until the morning brightened. Quatre sighed and snuggled back more closely yet. The sudden, unexpected friction was brief but strong. Heero's eyes shot open and he went still as steel. The stirring in his groin was familiar. He was still a man after all. Secretly he had looked upon the other boys and longed for them before. Quatre in particular. Now his mind swam with visions of Quatre naked and glorious, writhing and moaning beneath him. His fine nails biting into Heero's shoulders and back. As hard as he tried, he couldn't push the visions away, and he felt his member swelling against the soft curve of Quatre's ass. Embarrassment washed over him. Slowly he tried to disengage without waking the blonde.

"Mmm… Heero?" came Quatre's sleepy voice. Heero froze. "Is it morning?"

"No, go back to sleep," God bless the years of training that kept his voice steady.

"Duo…" Quatre murmured, stirring more, making as if to turn toward Heero.

"What about Duo?" Heero quarried, his brow furrowing. In this place of half dreams and half waking that Quatre was in, was it Duo he saw? It made Heero's heart twinge in yet another new way.

"He should be wanting more pain pills," Quatre groaned as he gave a mild stretch. And that was when the boy realized how close they were.

He stopped, became so very still. Heero heard him swallow hard. Watched the muscles of his throat strain for a moment. And then Quatre turned, very slowly, in Heero's arms. Just enough to face him. Their eyes met in the ever brightening dawn. Those soft blonde whisps dangling before aquamarine depths. Heero felt so hard beside him. Like the unyielding earth cradling to the ever fluid water. Like a monster holding a child. He constantly had to remind himself that Quatre was no child. Not at all. He had killed me. As many as the rest of them had. He had killed men he did not know, and men that he did. He had killed them, perhaps with regret, but without second thought. The way Quatre stared up at him now though was neither the look of a child or a killer. It was just… Quatre. So raw and open to the confusion. The hope…

"I'm… sorry…" Heero mumbled, making to pull away.

"No," Quatre's hand on his arm, not gripping or holding, just a touch, stopped him more than the word. "It's alright. I wondered why I was sleeping so well," his smile was easy and soft. It made Heero smile too, just a little. But there was still one problem.

"I should probably get up though anyway," he did regret leaving this warmth. "Wufei is probably already up. I think it's my day to make breakfast."

"But you make terrible breakfast," Quatre quipped with a bright, though still a little sleepy smile. "Your specialty is definitely lunch," that did make Heero chuckle as he carefully withdrew from the blankets. Careful not to show his front openly to the blonde.

"Cold sandwiches, chips, and sodas," he replied with a quirked brow. "I'll keep it simple. Cereal. Put the boxes, the milk, the bowls, and the spoons all out on the counter."

"Mmm…" Quatre smirked as he stretched languidly before rolling back over into the blankets. "Perfect. Don't let Duo eat all the Captain Crunch…" the words got a little slurred as sleep began to over-take him yet again.

Heero let a smile slip, small and sweet even to his own lips. Gently he brushed his fingertips over Quatre's golden hair before he left the room, adjusting himself quickly before he entered the hallway. He hadn't really expected Wufei to be leaving his room as well. The two met gazes across the hall before silently moving to the stairs.

"Sleep well?" Wufei asked easily. He was already dressed, but was still in the process of tugging his black hair back into his trademark short ponytail. He hit the stairs first and headed down. As silent and light-of-foot as ever.

"I suppose," was Heero's bland reply. His wall was back up.

"I heard Duo thumping down the stairs earlier. Then there was murmuring," they both rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Was he talking to himself or did you go down and help him?"

Heero reached into the cabinet and began collecting bowls for everyone. And then cereal. And so on.

"I was already up," he replied.

"But you went back to bed," there was no judgment in Wufei's voice. No hint to what he was getting at, yet Heero was sure he was getting at something. Wufei reached over Heero's arms and starting putting the bowls and such back. "You're terrible at breakfast," he said simply.

"I went back and laid down for a while," Heero didn't protest. He just went to the fridge to retrieve the orange juice.

"I heard Quatre cry out last night," still nothing in the China-man's voice. A quick subject-change presented itself in Heero's sudden memory.

"Did you leave Trinity alone?" he snapped around to face the other boy.

"She's showering," Wufei said calmly as he continued to gather eggs and frying pans and things. "You should get some of Quatre's sweats and maybe a t-shirt of his. Those would fit her best while we wash her clothes."

"Since when do you care about an enemy's comfort so much?" Heero was more baffled than annoyed.

Here Wufei paused before he carefully set down what was in his hands. Slowly he turned to Heero, and those brown eyes, so dark they were often black, met his gaze. He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"She… doesn't feel like an enemy, Heero," he said it quietly. As if he was ashamed. "She feels like a victim. Like us."

"We're not victims," Heero interjected quickly.

"But we are," Wufei turned away now, and Heero sensed that his preparations of breakfast were just an excuse to hide his face. "These people… This war…" he gripped the handle of the knife he was used to cut the packaging of the bacon. "They stole our lives."

"Some of us didn't have lives before this, Wufei," Heero said it as gently as he knew how. "They stole nothing from us."

"They stole your future," the Chinese boy went back to cutting the package. "They stole my life. Quatre's life. Trowa's identity. Your future. Duo's future," at last he had the bacon free. "And they stole Trinity's entire being."

Heero sighed softly. He reached out and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, though he was uncertain how Wufei would react to such contact. He had expected Wufei to be the most angry really. Duo's hatred would be hot and brief. Trowa's silent. Quatre's tearful. But Wufei. Wufei who put so much on honor and nobility. He had expected the midnight-eyed China-man to never forgive him. And now it seemed as though he'd never hated him at all.

"Without them, Trinity would have had no being," he said softly. "Without them… I would have nothing. I would be a lost boy in the system. So would Duo. Floating from family to family until we were legal. They… _gave_ Trowa an identity. I think… I think he forgot his somehow…" here he had to take a moment to regain himself. Wufei hadn't looked at him once, but he stood still beneath his hand. "You and Quatre… it's true you've lost so much and I wish… I wish I could give that back to both of you somehow but… Forgive my selfishness, Wufei. As wretched as this war is, it gave me a purpose."

"I came from a world where they bargained children's lives for livestock and land," he nearly whispered it. "But I loved my wife… Because I didn't know I had a choice. Because she was young and sweet and knew no better than me. I joined this war for vengeance," he moved away from Heero then to lay the bacon into the warm frying pan. "I think I do too much in the name of vengeance."

Heero didn't know what to say to that. He wondered what was harder to fight for. Vengeance or love? Maybe, it was kind of the same. About that time though, Duo and Trowa came hobbling slowly down the steps, Duo cursing all the way. Quatre was close behind, scrubbing sleepily at his eyes. The sun was dawning brightly over the lake. And for a moment, it was just them. Just the 5 of them. Like it had been for so many weeks now. Just the 5 of them. Like it should be.


End file.
